witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are Lycanthropes, this means that they are shape-shifters, humans which transform due to the result of a curse. These creatures generally hunt near to human settlements. In the game, the werewolf is not only a boss monster, but also the subject of a quest. It is up to our hero to determine the werewolf's true identity. :Baron Wolfstein buried his face in his hands. His heart was throbbing. Suddenly the scent of his wife's blood and the blood of his children intensified. The baron's body swelled as his muscles grew, his noble attire fell in tatters on the marble floor. 'My beloved, you... you are so hairy. You are a werewolf!' Bianca went pale. 'What about our love?' In reply she heard a terrifying roar. :Danielle Stone, The Curse of Baron Wolfstein and Other Love Stories Location * Trade Quarter Source * Curses and the Cursed * Physiologus Notes * In the Prologue, Lambert claims silver is best to use against werewolves, but the conversation does not result in a bestiary entry. * In Chapter I, an "Old townswoman" will tell Geralt about werewolves in exchange for food. This results in a journal entry about Werewolf fur but no bestiary entry for the Werewolf monster. Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the werewolf taken from the Monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computer game for Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic: At first, lycanthropes, including werewolves, were supposed to be ordinary, frequently encountered opponents in the game. When we realized that the curse of lycanthropy could be the basis for a fascinating story in the spirit of Sapkowski's tales, we decided to make the werewolf an unusual creature. We were inspired by early drawings that depicted a lycanthrope with a large "gut". We immediately linked the creature to Vincent Meis, the tough commander of the City Guard, a middle-aged man with a well-developed "beer-muscle". New motifs were added to the story until it became a tale of a righteous law enforcer who uses the lycantrophy to fight crime more effectively. The werewolf must ultimately choose between being a masked (and fury) avenger or devoting himself to true love. Geralt can help him resolve this dilemma while proving that in addition to killing monsters, witchers are also good at lifting curses.Monsterbook Werewolves are among the opponents Geralt faces in the arena introduced in version 2.0 of The Witcher 2, beginning with the seventh fight. In the Enhanced edition, one werewolf can be encountered in forest caves during the quest Lillies and Vipers. Players need to pick up Dorian's Diary in order to trigger the encounter. Monster introduction by CDPR: : Neither animal, nor man, the Werewolf takes the worst from both species: the bloodlust and primal nature of a wolf, and the ruthlessness and cruelty of a human. One becomes a Werewolf as a result of a curse thrown by a witch -- the change itself is uncontrollable and unwilling. A man who transforms back to his human form can't usually remember the atrocious acts committed as a werewolf. : Werewolves are creatures of the night and they are especially active during the full moon. They usually go hunting alone, as there rarely is an opponent that can match their strength, agility and fast health regeneration. If a Werewolf actually encounters an enemy that has equivalent strength and can fight a fair fight, the creature can call for wolven reinforcements that will come to its aid. A good way of dealing with werewolves is a sword covered with oil to combat cursed creatures, or a Silver Bomb that will temporarily block the creature's regenerative power. Bestiary entry : Wolves aren't as bad as they're made out to be. Werewolves, though — they're every bit as bad and worse. : — Elsa Vilge, archer : Werewolves are creatures with both men and wolves inside them. When in beastly form, they take the worst traits of each: the wolf's drive to kill and hunger for raw flesh and the man's cruel and calculating intelligence. A werewolf's condition comes about through a curse, and the transformations happen outside his conscious control. When he reverts to human form, he has no memory of his deeds — otherwise he would surely go mad and take his own life. : Werewolves are active at night, particularly when the moon is full. Though they hunt alone, when threatened they will summon wolves to aid them. Werewolves rarely feel the need to flee, for few adversaries put up much of a fight against them. They strike as swiftly as lightning with claws sharp as razors and regenerate any damage received in mere moments. When fighting werewolves a witcher should wield a blade covered in oil harmful to the cursed and have a large supply of Devil's Puffballs handy. : A werewolf's curse can at times be lifted, yet there is no universal, surefire method for doing this. A witcher seeking to undertake such a task must there equip himself with a great deal of patience – and sturdy armor. Combat Tactics These breeds of cursed creatures are quite fast and very lethal. They can jump great distances and at such high speeds that defending yourself against one can be challenging at best. Utilising the sign Yrden can be one of your best tools in avoiding their attacks. When at all possible, try using Igni to set them on fire, this can force them to remain still long enough to gain extra critical strikes against their flank. Fire, bleeding and poison effects can also be used to slow their regeneration down. Axii also works well for the stunning effect. Associated quests * Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves * Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted * In Wolf's Clothing * Little Red * Wild at Heart * The Whispering Hillock Videos Gallery Bestiary_Werewolf.png|Journal image Werewolf2.jpg|A sketch of the lykanthrope from which the werewolf was ultimately derived Werewolf3.jpg|The colors emphasize the monster's thick fur Werewolf.jpg|The final concept drawing for the werewolf Tw2_screenshot_werewolf.png|Werewolf in The Witcher 2 Arena Werewolf.png|Bestiary image from official Prima guide Werewolf.jpeg|Early Bestiary image from official Primal guide Tw3_e3_2014_screenshot_-_Geralt_vs_werewolf.png|E3 2014 screenshot Tw3 cardart monsters werewolf.png|Gwent card art Werewolf Gwent card art.jpeg|Gwent standalone card art Alpha_Werewolf_Gwent_card_art.jpeg|Alpha werewolf References cs:Vlkodlak de:Werwolf es:Lobisome fr:Loup Garou it:Lupo mannaro lt:Vilkolakis hu:Farkasember pl:Wilkołak ru:Оборотень pt-br:Lobisomens Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary